The invention relates generally to missile canisters. In particular, the invention relates to modular construction of missile launchers for interchangeability.
Missiles are commonly transported to battlefields within canisters to avoid environmental exposure and cushion against vibration damage. Such canisters must withstand structural loads related to the mass of the missile contained therein, as well as pressure and thermal loads imposed from the rocket booster designed to propel the missile towards its target. Additionally, shielding from electromagnetic interference (EMI) can be a design consideration.